Tristan e Ivy
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: Que tal si al momento del accidente, no solo hubiera muerto Tristan, si no que Ivy tambien?Ahora los dos son angeles mandas a proteger a un par de personas, que podrian saber la verdad.Segundo fic en Español de Kissed by an Angel...IN HIATUS


**Bien, este es mi segundo Fanfic de Kissed by an Angel, es el segundo fic en español también, creo que se daba a que el libro no ha sido traducido -_-U**

**Bien este es la situación, como mi otro fic, contiene Spoilers hasta el final de los 3 libros, así que están advertidos...**

**Sinopsis: **

**En el accidente de Auto, no solo murió Tristán, si no que también murió Ivy, Gregory pensó que podría estar tranquilo con solo tres muertes en su conciencia, pero Tristán, Ivy y Lacey son asignados a cuidar a un par de personas que podrían llegar a descubrir la verdad. **

**The Animanga Girl: Jajaja, _Kissed by an Angel_ es mio buajaja**

**Elizabeth Chandler: ¿En serio?**

**The Animanga Girl: No**

**Elizabeth Chandler: Lo sabia**

**T por si acaso.**

"¡Un ciervo!" ella exclamo

Los ojos del animal se dilataron, luego se vio la luz detrás de el animal, un auto venia en dirección opuesta, a los lados solo había arboles, no había lugar para girar a la izquierda o a la derecha.

"¡Detente!" ella grito

"Yo..." murmuro sin comprender por qué el auto no le respondía

"Detente, ¿por qué no te detienes?" dijo ella suplicando

"¡Tristán detente!"

El parabrisas exploto.

Ivy sintió como si todo el universo se colapsara sobre ella, luego un brillante destello de luz la cegó por lo que pareció una eternidad, luego estaba de pie junto al auto arruinado de Tristán.

"¡Tristán!"Grito, "Tristán, ¿donde estas?"

Fue cuando lo vio, vio el cuerpo atlético de Tristán, cubierto en sangre, una mujer le tomaba el pulso.

"No hay pulso, no hay oportunidad, ¡revisen a la chica!"

Un hombre se acerco a decirle algo al oído a la mujer

"¿Tampoco? Esto es algo muy trágico, eran casi niños, súbanlos a la ambulancia"

Ivy vio como _su _cuerpo era tapado con una sábana blanca, igual que el de Tristán.

"¿Estoy...muerta?"

Sin pensarlo se subió a la ambulancia que llevaba el cuerpo de Tristán.

"¿Ivy? ¿Ivy donde estas?" grito Tristán una vez que había visto a los paramédicos subirse a la ambulancia, sin pensarlo se subió, fue cuando vio lo más aterrador que se puedo haberse imaginado, _su_ Ivy bañada en sangre , con una sabana cubriéndole su cabeza.

"¡NO!" grito con rabia

Llegaron al hospital los dos, en diferentes ambulancias. Fue cuando Tristán oyó un lamento.

"¡Dios Mío! ¿Por qué permites que pase esto, mi hijo!"

Fue cuando vio que era su padre inclinado sobre su cabeza, pero él lo estaba viendo todo.

"¿Estoy...muerto?"

Entonces escucho un llanto viniendo de la esquina de la habitación...

"¿Por qué Tristán, por qué?"

"¿Ivy?" pregunto estupefacto

No daba crédito a lo que veía, en una esquina, con su cabello enmarañado, y su cara enterrada en sus rodillas estaba Ivy, llorando desconsoladamente.

"¿Ivy?"

Hubo un momento de silencio, ella de volteo a verlo mientras él le extendía su mano la vio con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Tristán, ¿como estas aquí viéndome?, yo estoy...estoy...muerta"

"Creo que es otra cosa que tenemos en común" dijo con su voz callada

Ivy se levanto y como pudo corrió a sus varazos, el la recibió de inmediato.

"¿Cómo es que te veo y tú me vez?, ¿nos hemos vuelto fantasmas?" pregunto Ivy aun llorosa

"No lo sé" dijo mientras se abrazaban, hasta que se oyó un grito desgarrador al final de pasillo

"¡Ivy!, ¡mi bebe!, No, ¡No puedes estar muerta!"

Ivy se acerco, sabiendo que la voz era la de su madre, acompañada con Andrew y Tristán no soltó su mano en ningún momento.

"Maggie, cálmate, todo va a estar bien" dijo Andrew con la voz quebrada

"¿Bien?, acabo de perder a mi hija ¿y me dices que todo va a estar bien?" chillo encolerizada

El shock pudo con ella y se desplomo en un sillón de la sala de espera, y comenzó a llorar.

"Mama..."dijo Ivy queriéndose acercar, pero al momento de tocar la cara de su madre la mano la atravesó.

"Me encargare de los tramites" dijo Andrew

Ivy y Tristán se abrazaron aun mas cuando llego la madre de Tristán, que al igual que Maggie, se desplomo, el ser doctora no la exentaba de caer en shock.

Ninguno de los dos soltó la mano del otro.

Ambos notaron que Gregory desapareció, dejando a las dos madres y al padre de Tristán en el Lobby. Decidieron seguirlo, llego a la habitación donde estaba el cuerpo de Ivy y descubrió su cuerpo hasta la altura de los hombros.

"Que desperdicio", dijo mientas tocaba la cara de Ivy, Tristán se tenso. "Si tan solo no me hubieras visto acecinar mi madre, nada de esto hubiera pasado" Ivy sintió como una confusión la rodeaba "Creo que se podría decir que también eres responsable de la muerte de Aquaman... ¡Ja!"Rio con sorna Ivy se escondió en el hombro de Tristán, este la cubrió con su brazo. "Nunca creí que con solo mover unos cables y romper una tubería del carro del chico bastaría para acabar con las dos"

Ivy e Tristán se quedaron en shock

"Lo siento hermana, pero es mi pellejo antes que el tuyo" dijo al momento que le plantaba un beso a Ivy.

Tristán no se contuvo y le lanzo un puñetazo directo en la cara, que naturalmente lo atravesó. Tristán cayó de rodillas impotente.

"¡Te odio Gregory!"Grito Ivy.

Al momento de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, un escalofrió recorrió a Gregory.

"¡Brr!. Hace frio aquí, bien mejor me voy," dijo al momento que la tapaba la cara a Ivy "¿Donde están tus Ángeles ahora?"

Entonces los dos fueron cubiertos con una tremenda obscuridad, antes de de caer, se tomaron de las manos.

**Que les pareció? Un poco trágico, lo sé pero se pondrá mejor, lo prometo.**

**El botón de Review no muerde.**


End file.
